Less
by Kaoru Kaidoh Lover
Summary: Longfic. YAOI. Kaoru fica uma semana fora, por motivos familiares. Nesses sete dias, Ryoma sente que fica "sem" muitas coisas. Kaoru & Ryoma. Estranho, eu sei. 1ª fic. Primeira do Brasil!


_Essa é a minha primeira fanfic de "Prince of Tennis"._

_Por favor, sejam bonzinhos n.n'_

_O casal é realmente KaidohxRyoma n.n'''''_

_Um casal diferente 8D _

não me matem. T.T

**Avisos:**

**1)** PoT não me pertence

**2)** Contém yaoi n.n'

**3)** Casal diferente é o meu forte :D

**

* * *

**

**Less**

**Prólogo – Friendless**

O dia praticamente já acabava. Porém, para alguns estudantes, apenas começava, principalmente para os regulares do time de tênis da Seigaku. Estavam a mil, trocando-se o mais rápido possível, com conversas animadas e altas, ou, já prontos, e fazendo o aquecimento cotidiano. Com todos prontos, juntaram-se para ouvir as ordens e o quadro de treinos, daquele dia, e, talvez, da semana. O treinador, Tesuka, sem entender porque, sentia que alguém faltava. Alguém que se destacava. Alguém que reclamava ou provocava... Alguém como...

- Onde está Kaoru Kaidoh? – perguntou, com seu tom sério.

Os presentes entreolharam-se, finalmente notando a falta de presença do jogador. Então, uma voz ecoou atrás de Tesuka, com sua voz dura, um pouco mais alta, para que todos os presentes ouvissem.

- Kaidoh, por motivos familiares, ficará fora por uma semana da cidade. Agora voltem ao trabalho! – a treinadora falou, batendo as palmas, para que se movimentassem.

- Problemas... Familiares? – Oishi murmurou, um pouco surpreso.

- O que será que aconteceu? – perguntou Fuji, olhando para Momoshiro, que retrucou, abanando os braços:

- Nem olhe para mim! Mamushi nunca me disse nada sobre a família dele e eu não sou de me intrometer!

- Hum... Interessante. – murmurou Inui, seus óculos refletindo a luz do sol, como se este estivesse pensando – Quando ele voltar, irei perguntar... É necessário saber se há algum problema familiar, para tomar nota.

- Pra quê tomar nota sobre a família? – questionou Momoshiro, olhando-o um pouco assombrado.

- Caso haja algum problema... Teremos que saber se ele vai poder participar dos torneios, ou se faltará em alguns por isso.

- Vira essa boca pra lá! – resmungou Eiji, tentando não pensar que poderiam perder sem o colega.

- Já chega! – Tesuka falou, atraindo novamente a atenção – Vamos trabalhar nos que estão presentes. Com certeza ele irá treinar esta semana, seja lá onde ele estiver, então também devem fazer isso! Agora, Inui, dê a eles o que devem fazer.

Concordando com a cabeça, todos voltaram suas atenções em seus treinamentos. Ou melhor, quase todos. Um certo menino de olhos gatunos olhava para o chão.

- Fora por uma semana? – murmurou, assimilando tudo o que ouviu até agora.

- Hey! Echizen! – voltou a si, ouvindo Inui o chamar – Aqui está o seu horário. – e entregou um folheto, que o menino pegou, acenando levemente com a cabeça – Você está bem?

- Estou. Não é nada. – murmurou, arrumando seu boné.

- Hum... – murmurou, pegando seu típico caderno e tomando nota – Interessante.

**.o.º.o.º.o.º.o.º.o.º.o.º.o.º.o.º .o.º.o.º.o.º.o.º.**

O treino acabou sendo mais longo, mesmo com o tempo de duração continuando o mesmo. A presença ameaçadora e intimidadora de Kaoru Kaidoh, a Serpente, parecia agilizar tudo, incluindo a mente de Ryoma, que estava mais lenta. Enquanto este se trocava, ouvia os outros regulares comentarem:

- Nossa! Como demorou hoje! Sem o Kaoru as coisas foram mais lentas! – exclamou Oishi, observando o pôr-do-sol.

- Concordo. Não tem graça sem ele. – sorriu Fuji, ouvindo atentamente as palavras de Momoshiro.

- Aquele Mamushi! Sempre complicando nossas vidas... Pois quando ele voltar eu vou desafia-lo e...

Entretanto, o Echizen não ouviu nada mais. Sua mente estava vazia e este nem via o que fazia. Vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu, observando a quadra. Mesmo com o treino finalizado, Kaoru ainda estaria lá, se forçando e não escutando Sadajarou. Só mesmo se Tesuka aparecesse lá e o retirasse, ameaçando-o com seu mesmo tom de voz, dizendo que ele iria correr vinte ou trinta voltas se não parasse. E, por falar no capitão... Ele estava bocejando? Sem a Serpente, tudo ficava um tédio.

- Hey! Echizen! – Momo gritou – Quer ir conosco comer hambúrgueres?

- Não. Vou para casa. – replicou o outro, indo embora.

Nunca que negaria um pedido destes. Mas seus "amigos" pareciam mais distantes, sem importância, desde que ouvira sobre Kaidoh. E ele não entendia.

_Não entendia a sensação de estar __sem amigos

* * *

_

**Fim do Prólogo**

_

* * *

_

_Espero que tenham gostado ;D_

_eu sei que é um casal estranho._

_eu sei que não é SakuxRyo ou MomoxRyo ou InuKai ou MomoKai..._

_mas é um dos meus favs. Eu tinha de fazer um destes ;D._

_como é minha primeira fic, espero que me ajudem a corrigir algumas coisas que podem estar erradas n.n'_

_não sou muito 'dentro' do universo de TeniPuri. Mas eu vou entrar o/_

_então... mandem reviews!_

_elogios, críticas (construtivas de preferência¬¬') ou qualquer algo mais._

_Apenas mandem, onegai_

_ok?_

_beijos!_


End file.
